


"You come here often?"

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Roman is Very Gay, Tired Deceit | Janus Sanders, because he's a barista, but like tired in an annoyed way, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Roman goes to a coffeeshop on Christmas and tries his best to charm a cute barista. Unfortunately, that barista is tired with life and all customers. Roman still tries anyway.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	"You come here often?"

Roman swung open the door to the coffee shop. It was Christmas Day, and Roman had slept in. He had woken up an hour and a half ago, and since it was now noon, Roman was ready for some coffee and a croissant. Lunch could come later.

He found himself standing at the back of a rather short line; it was indeed a holiday, so it made sense for the coffee shop to not be as crowded as usual. Still, there were three people ahead of Roman.

Roman looked around while he waited. He didn’t go to this coffee shop as often. He usually went to the one across town, but that one was surprisingly busy. While he would love to just skip having coffee, he knew he’d need it in order to deal with his brother on this day of cheer. This coffeeshop, Don’t Be Latte, was also close to a new pizza place that opened the month previous. Roman wanted to see just how good the new pizza place was.

As he took a step forward in the line, he noticed the cashier he would be talking to. And, _oh_ did Roman notice him. He was absolutely _gorgeous_. He had blond hair, green eyes, a large scar (or birthmark, Roman didn’t know) on the left side of his face, and was wearing a gray beanie. It was cold, so Roman didn’t judge the hat choice. It looked rather cute to Roman anyway. When he could faintly hear the sound of the cashier’s voice, Roman started to internally swoon. His voice was smooth, low, and heavenly. Roman was happy he had time to compose himself before he had to talk to the cute guy.

Roman watched as another customer finished and stepped out of the line. Roman stepped forward as the line continued. He silently lectured himself not to faint, stutter, or make a complete fool out of himself. On the flip side, he also thought about ways to flirt with and ask out the cashier. In his defense, it wasn’t every day Roman saw a cute guy who looked to be his age that he was able to speak to. Roman hoped he could at least get his number.

The customer ahead of Roman stepped aside. It was now Roman’s turn to order. He stepped up to the counter, putting on his most charming smile.

The cashier exhaled loudly. Roman figured the customer ahead of him must have been a bit...demanding. He found the exasperation endearing.

“Good morning and happy winter holidays! Merry Christmas if you celebrate it,” Roman greeted. “How are you today?”

The cashier didn’t spare Roman a glance.

“It’s noon. Not morning anymore. You customers are a nightmare, so my Christmas will not be merry.”

“I suppose you’re right about it not being morning,” Roman conceded. “The sun has reached it’s highest point, and is showering you in the most angelic glow.”

The cashier gave him an unimpressed look. “It’s cold. What can I get for you?”

“A medium-sized coffee,” said Roman, putting an elbow on the counter and leaning his head on his fist.

“Any cream in your coffee?”

“Yes, please,” said Roman politely.

“How sweet do you want it?” he asked.

Roman grinned. “As sweet as you.”

“No sugar, got it,” the cashier replied, tapping something into the ordering screen.

Roman chuckled. “No, no. The simple look in your eyes warrants at least a teaspoon of sugar in you.”

The cashier rolled his eyes, correcting the order.

“You come here often?” asked Roman.

“Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’,” he answered. “Anything else?”

Roman internally berated himself on the stupid question. “Yes, a croissant please.”

“For here or to go?” asked the cashier.

“I’d like to be wherever you are,” Roman replied dreamily.

The cashier let out a long-suffering sigh. “For here it is.”

The cashier walked over to the display of croissants and picked one from the platter. He put it on a plate and gave it to Roman.

“May I have your name? Or perhaps, your number?” Roman asked, taking the croissant.

The cashier put a hand to his forehead. “My name is on my nametag.”

“Ah, but that’s cheating,” said Roman, glancing down to find the name ‘Janus’ engraved on metal.

Janus rolled his eyes. “It’s Janus, now please pay for your order and sit down. Your total is $4.50.”

“As you wish,” said Roman with a wink, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He pulled a twenty from his wallet and slid it across the counter. “Here you go.”

Janus put the ten dollar bill in the cash register and printed out the receipt. He pulled out fifteen dollars and fifty cents.

Roman took the receipt and started to walk away.

“Wait!” Janus called, stopping Roman in his tracks. He stared Roman in the eyes, holding up a ten and a five-dollar bill and two quarters. “You forgot your change.”

Roman gave him a big smile. “I know. Keep it for yourself, Janus, as my Christmas gift to you. Have a day that treats you kindly and the happiest of New Years.”

Janus blushed, pocketing the money. Roman’s face turned up in satisfaction. He may not get a date, but he could still make a cute guy happy.

* * *

Roman finished his coffee and croissant. He got up and placed his mug and plate in a bin for dirty dishes. He walked back over to his table and gathered his stuff, turning to leave the coffee shop.

Roman felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around.

Roman grinned when he spotted Janus.

“What can I do for you?” Roman asked kindly, seeing that Janus was no longer in his apron.

“I’m...not sure I can take this money,” said Janus, gesturing to his pocket. “I feel kind of bad about it, ‘specially ‘cause I was pretty curt with you...”

Roman waved him off. “Don’t worry about it! I always get into a giving mood during Christmas, and I understand your attitude.”

Janus grumbled incoherently, unsatisfied.

“Besides, who was I to flirt with a tired barista,” said Roman with a laugh. “Either way, I do hope your Christmas is merry.” Roman noticed the unsure look on Janus’s face. “But, if you feel bad about taking my money...you could let me take you to lunch at that new pizza place I’ve wanted to try.”

"You just ate,” said Janus pointedly.

“Only a croissant!” Roman protested. “Which is just breakfast. I imagine you haven’t had lunch either.”

“I haven’t,” Janus admitted.

Roman smiled. He offered him his arm.

Janus took it hesitantly. “Okay. But I’m buying since you already gave me money.”

Roman narrowed his eyes at him. “I won’t agree to that yet, mi querido.”

Janus laughed quietly, concealing a blush. “I know how to argue. Lead the way, um-”

Roman gasped. “How rude of me! I deeply apologize, mi corazón. My name is Roman.”

“Lead the way then, Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, I hope you liked it!


End file.
